


Love Like Lightning

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Reader-Insert, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: A training practice goes awry when Azula shows up looking for trouble, lightning in hand.Requested: YesPrompts:“If you lay a finger on her you’ll regret it.” and “I can’t lose anyone else.”
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, The Gaang (Avatar) & Reader
Kudos: 30





	Love Like Lightning

You stood at the edge of the woods, debating whether or not to go with the others to train. On one hand, you could stay at camp with Katara and Aang, but on the other hand you could use some extra practice. 

Sokka called back to you, “Hurry up, it’s the perfect day for this! Toph’s already there!” After another moment of deliberation you decided to follow after him. Definitely not because he had asked you to, you assured yourself. You just didn’t want to see Aang’s cringe-worthy attempts at flirting with Katara. Right, that was why. 

Running after Sokka, you shook your head at your antics. Who were you kidding? The only reason you went out to train today, instead of relaxing at camp for once, was because Sokka asked you to. Spirits, why did you have to care about him so much?

When you caught up with him he grinned. “I see you finally decided to join us,” he chuckled. 

“Of course I did,” you taunted back. “I needed to make sure you didn’t get yourselves killed.”

Sokka rolled his eyes, “Just admit you came with us because you’re in love with me.” You blushed and prayed to whatever Spirit was listening that he didn’t notice. Little did he know that  _ was  _ the reason you had gone.

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying it. As far as he knew you didn’t like him, at least not the way he liked you. 

“Stop flirting and pay attention to what we came here for,” Toph said, shaking her head. She was the only one who knew about your feelings for Sokka. It wasn’t like you could hide it from her. When she first asked you if you liked him you had tried to deny it. Unfortunately for you she was able to sense you were lying since your heart was racing. 

She had since tried to convince you to tell him how you felt, insisting she was certain he felt the same way. You refused to believe it, instead deciding to pine from a distance. While she thought that was a dumb idea, she respected it, intervening if you started to get flustered. Now was one of those times. 

“Toph’s right,” Sokka agreed. “We need to start training, we have to be prepared for whatever the Fire Nation throws at us. As far as we know they could be right nearby.”

From your left you sensed movement. As you turned your head to see who was there someone began speaking. “We’re even closer than you think,” you heard Azula say. She stood by a grove of trees, with Mai and Ty Lee by her side. “Why don’t you run off and lead us back to your little camp. We’d love the chance to capture the Avatar.”

Panic rose in your chest as you saw them draw closer. You whispered to Sokka, “We have to split up. No matter what we can’t lead them back to camp.”

“I’m not leaving you,” he answered. “No way, it’s too dangerous.”    


“It’s the only way,” Toph stated. “Run, now.” With that you took off in the opposite direction of your camp. You could hear someone following close behind but didn’t risk turning around to see who it was. 

The trees passed by in a blur. You ran until your lungs burned and your legs felt weak. Eventually you felt you couldn’t run any farther, and collapsed near a clearing. A wall of rock stood behind you, and you leaned against it, trying to catch your breath. After travelling so far you thought that you were safe, that whoever was chasing you had fallen far behind. You were wrong. 

“Well, look at where you are,” Azula crowed, lightning dancing across her fingertips. “All alone, in the middle of nowhere, with no friends to protect you. I doubt they would even hear you scream. Why don’t we test that theory?”

“I don’t think you’ll need to,” Sokka said, stepping out of the shadows of a nearby thicket of trees. You could almost jump for joy, but a jolt of fear went through you at the same time. What if Sokka got hurt trying to help you? You weren’t sure if you could live with that.

Azula laughed, cold and harsh. “Now the two of you are alone. Smart move.” The lightning sparked violently across her hand, growing wilder by the second.

Sokka leveled his gaze at Azula. “If you lay a finger on her you’ll regret it.” 

She smirked “Oh, really? It’s a good thing that wasn’t my plan.” She unfurled her hand, letting loose the bolt of lighting she had previously kept contained. But instead of aiming it towards you, she directed it towards Sokka.

You did the only thing you could think of. In that instant you leaped forward, positioning yourself between the lightning and Sokka. It struck your chest, right next to your heart. You collapsed onto the ground, the pain like a dagger being stabbed into your chest. 

“Good luck bringing her back from that,” Azula laughed. “I may not have caught the Avatar today but I did do some damage to your little group.” With that she left to rejoin Mai and Ty Lee. 

Sokka was by your side in an instant, tears welling in his eyes. “Why would you do that?” His voice was soft as he spoke, trying not to let you see him cry.

“I couldn’t let her take you from me,” you whispered. Dots were clouding around the corners of your vision, and you took Sokka’s hand in yours.

“Stay with me,” he muttered, pulling you close to him. “I can’t lose anyone else. Please, stay with me.” Toph entered the clearing, rushing over to you. 

Sokka explained hurriedly, “Azula used her lightning. Get Katara, quickly!” With that Toph left as quickly as she arrived, heading back to find Katara. 

“It’s okay,” you whispered. “I did what I needed to, but you have to let me go.” You paused for a moment, considering your next words. Since they very well could be your last, you took the plunge. “I love you.” Your voice was so quiet Sokka could barely make out the words, but he knew what he heard. 

He responded, trying to hold back the tears for your sake. “I love you too.” Those were the last words you heard before slipping into a state of unconsciousness. 

Sokka’s heart shattered into a million pieces. “You can’t leave me, not like this. I’m right here, please.” A sob racked through his body, releasing the tears he had been holding back. 

“Sokka!” Katara raced from the nearby path, healing water in hand. “Toph told me what happened, am I too late?”

“I think so,” Sokka answered weakly. “But please try. Do whatever you can, please.” 

Katara knelt next to you, guiding the water along your wound. There didn’t seem to be much of a change at first, until you began mumbling under your breath. Sokka leaned forward, praying he wasn’t just hearing things. He held your hand in his, whispering prayers to all the Spirits he could think of.

Your eyes fluttered open a minute later and you gasped for air. The pain in your chest was like a vice, but you were alive. Memories of what happened came flooding back to you, all the way up to your confession. 

Before you could say anything Sokka pulled you to him in a tight hug. “I thought I had lost you,” he murmured.

“I’m still here,” you reassured him, a soft smile on your lips.

“About what you said,” Sokka asked, blushing slightly, “did you mean it?”

Before you could overthink it you pulled away from the hug and placed a quick kiss to his lips. “Every word.”

Katara pulled Toph to the side, “Let them have their moment.” 

You see Toph smile when she realized what happened. “Well, the circumstances weren’t ideal, but may I just say- I told you so!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone is having a good holiday season! I was able to get a new laptop so I won’t be having any keyboard issues like I did before! As always kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
